Ness in equestria
by Marcus Boone
Summary: Ness moved out of his home to move to fourside but before he does any of that he strolls to the crash site but does that little trip change his life forever
1. Chapter 1

(WARNING FIRST FAN FIC)

Long ago ness a 13 year old boy saved the world from the universal cosmic destroyer giygas and saved the earth. that was five years ago. and now he is 18 years old now and he is saying goodbye to his his mother he hugged his mother she shed a tear over his shoulder

"well mom i need to be going now" he said. he was planning a last stroll in the woods to visit the crash site of the meteorite.

he almost walked outside forgetting his bag full of his clothes, bat, franklin badge, and pictures of his freinds and family. his mother grabbed it and grabbed ness' hand

"your forgetting something ness." she said waving his bag back and forth. ness rubs his neck in embarrisment "y-yeah thanks mom i almost forgot."

(a walk into the woods later)

ness was following the old dirt road to the summit of the mountain he was feeling nastalgic about the past when he saw it. the meteor he started to run faster as soon as he got there he laid on the rock. but he started to sense a strange energy from  
it. a portal opened in front of his eyes! ness gasped in horror "what in the hel-" he was cut off short by being sucked into a portal

ONE DIMENSION WARP LATER.

Ness' mind and eyes were blurry he was in a forest not at the crash site but somewhere else he passed out of exhaustion. he woke up in a house... in a tree trunk?  
ness has seen weirder structers before. from the mister saturn buildings, to the devils machine but this was... different in a weird way he heard voices from downstairs but they were muffled he only made out some words  
"found in forest... weird items... large amount" ness got out of his bed and proceeds to walk to the door but he got back into bed quickly because of steps emminating closer to his room and the fact there is a magical sheild around him.  
"shit who is that?" he said until the door opened he heard someone sit down on his bed and scribbling he opened his eyes and saw a purple girl with an also purple weird hair style  
you wouldnt see normally on earth he then spoke to her. "who are you and what do you want from me?" the humanoid jumped dropping her pen and paper and was surprised and a little bit scared  
"umm y-your awake" she said quietly and very shooken. ness wanted answers and FAST "so are you gonna answer my question?" ness said with a stern look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"ok let me get this straight. i was found in the "everfree forest" and you took me in and did "test" on me?" he said confused. she replied with an answer that made ness furious " yes! i got dna from your... oh n-no" ness was fuming " oh no keep going." ness said angrily  
twilight was sweating she was terrified but she then held ness' hands with magic to make sure he didnt lash out in anger. she then had a smug look on her face but knew for her sake she wouldnt go any farther than that because if she wanted answers she wouldnt push it also with is immense power she wouldnt want to deal with that  
"lets just dodge that question. im twilight sparkle your name is..."she said picking up her paper and quill ness was still mad but he does'nt get all agressive ad mad at a girl knowing he was raised better he said "ness.." he said quietly twilight raised an eyebrow "huh i i didnt catch that" she said looking at ness  
"my name is ness and im leaving bye" ness said rudely but he forgot something... his arms are restrained "going somewhere" twilight said woth a smug face sticking out her toung in the process. ness lost his cool and said  
"do that face again and ill rip your world a fucking sunder" he said Furiosly twilight jumped back but got back her train of thought  
"back to the questions in hand, what are you doing here" she said looking at ness. although he is pissed off but he blushed at her she took notice and smiled ness ripped his eyes away from her gaze.  
"i dont really know i showed up here a portal sucked me in" he said while scratching his arm she started to scribble down some on the paper  
ness get really curious "what are you writing?" he said she looked off the paper for a second "hmm interesting what are you from" she said looking at him  
"im from earth. also its very rude to not answer my question" he said but he realizes he's been rude to her all the time so ness' reaction was to look down in embarrasment.  
"nothing in particular just some notes, also... whats earth?" she said stopping her writing to get an answer "earth is my home and my species home but looks like i wont be seeing that anymore ness said a tear leaves his left eye  
twilight looked worried "well until we find a way to bring you back home you'll stay here" she said ness was homesick but then she asked another question "why do you have all that power in your body?" she said with a puzzled look  
on her face ness whispered out three words "universal cosmic destroyer..." she raised an eyebrow "continue... who is the "cosmic destroyer" is he good or bad" she asked writing down responses  
ness doesnt want to remember it he had nightmares for 4 years in a row that battle with giygas left a BIG emotional scar on him "he is.. an alien who had alot of power and couldnt contain it anymore. his body, mind, sanity gone"  
he said she asked something else "what did he look like" ness eyes started to glow "ill give you a good description" he said linked his memories to hers all she saw were faces contorting, disembodied voices that were ear peircing, attacks she couldnt describe  
he stopped it. his eyes turned back to normal "im sorry you had to see that" he said " i forgot that day just so i wouldnt go insane" she then ran out the room he was confused and used a tecnique: astral projection. he the followed her disembodied to a large woman taller the twilight  
herself! they began to talk "so how did it go you got information i assume?" the tall one said. twilight spoke up "i-i got info about how he has the power, but he needed it for a thing called the cosmic detroyer i-it was... i cant describe it. it was terrifying..." she said in shock  
" hmmm... bring him to me ill ask him who that is" the tall one said. ness had to rush back to his body he awoke to see the sheild gone and sensed immense power coming his way he saw the tall one "hello young one. do not be afraid im just here for some questions"  
she said with a warm smile ness relaxed "ok im calm what do you need" he said the tall woman gave him a disapproving look "its not normal to spy on a private talk" she said. is it possible she saw ness when he astral projected? its no question she saw him right? she then spoke up  
"how did you get your power?" she said ness smiled "to get or become one with earth you need to gather eight melodies in a sound stone. the melodies come from sanctuary's magic placed guardians gaurd these areas then the person had to eliminate evil inside their magicant"  
he said she placed a hand on his shoulder " i have a feeling i can trust you... you might as well meet the others." ness is confused. "others?" she guided him out of the room

(ONE HOUR LATER)

"Keep your eyes closed ness" the tall lady said while guiding him to who knows where but he kept his eyes closed he heard a door open and she entered ness could smell the hint of cupcakes and confetti expensive confetti  
she then took off the blindfold "now you can look" she said smiling "SURPRISE!" a group of girls said ness looked around and saw a banner that said "welcome to equestria, ness!" along with five tabels one with apple cider and crab apples  
another clothes and his bag he had, one with shoes and a new bat, another with books ranging from comics to math and history, and the rest were filled with presents and cake as soon as he got in everyone is looking at ness up and down  
"he doesnt look like much" a blue one with rainbow hair said crossing her arms she was smug ness kept his cool and ignored her opinion "i say his clothing style is horrendos!" another one said with a shocked expression on her face  
"hello there! i dont think we met before. my name is applejack nice to meetcha ness!" an orange one said shaking his hand she had a tight grip on him but ness smiled until he was tackled to the floor "Hi ther- OOF!"  
he saw a pink girl on top of him he was surprised. "OMG ARE YOU HURT IM SORRY SO SORRY MY NAME IS PINKIE I SET UP THIS PARTY FOR YOU!" ness was ok he just bumped his head a little he motion his hand to get off of him  
he then floated back up. he was levitating in air all of them were in disbelif no horn or wings he remained in the air "amazed are you not?" ness said in a silly tone.  
ness got back on the ground but caught a glimps of someone else he got down and pointed "who is she?" the girl saw him and hid her face ness thought to himself, "she's just like lucas" he walked over to her she peeked. "eep!" she yelped he put his hand  
on her shoulder she shivered to his touch "whats your name are you ok?" no reponse "she is fluttershy she's shy of new people" twilight said she was so quiet and well hidden ness didnt see her.  
"oh hello" he said to her he looked at her with a blank stare "everyone lets eat before the cake melts" applejack said pointing to the almost slouching cake  
ness pulled out a spoon with pure determination in his eyes "lets get to eating" the party just got started!

(ONE PARTY LATER)

ness was tired from partying hard his limbs felt like jello and his eyes were heavy all of the girls were on the inside desciding who should he live with  
and cleaning up it took an hour to descide but they settled with one other person they all went outside to tell ness but he was asleep on a nearby bench his snores woke up one of the townsfolk  
"SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" that woke ness up he was grumpy and yelled back but he fell to the ground out of exhaustion. he slept on the ground before he passed out he saw someone pick him up along with his stuff  
five hours later he awoke to the morning sun beaming on his face he was in another bed "great" he thought in another bed and god knows what happened in his sleep  
he looked around he seemed to be in a farm somewhere ness caught somthing in his eyes steak... ness tore into it shoving handfulls of steak in his mouth when his door opened he cut out his primal state  
to look at the door "good morning are you awa-" applejack sees the mess around his mouth ness was like a deer caught in headlights. she snickered and ness swallowed his food  
"you enjoy leftovers that much?" she laughed ness looked at "ha ha very funny" he said sarcastically she attracted the attention of her younger sister she peeked inside the room her eyes widen "is that... the guy" ness saw the little girl  
and waved "what are you waving at" she said tilting her head he pointed "her... is she your sister?"  
he said she looked beside her she told her sister to go back to her freinds she obeys and walks off she turns back to ness "since you'll be staying here i think you should help out around the barn y'know chores?" she said  
ness got up and put on his baseball cap "you'll need to get some stuff out of town first like five baskets we lost ours due to a certain flood"  
she said ness got up and went out the door with his money "wait you dont have any bits" Applejack rush after him ness was confused she explains the currency around their world were bits. he forgot he was in another world  
so he took the bits and went into town.


End file.
